


When I am dead

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz double drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Death from Old Age, M/M, Married Life, Old Married Couple, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Prompt #28 When I am dead.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz double drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866682
Kudos: 21





	When I am dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt #28 from [this list](https://mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.

#  BAZ

Being dead is nothing like I would have expected. I’ve spent a lifetime believing that I had no soul. 

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the day I die, I'll perish and nothing will be left of me. 

Simon passed away a year before me and my heart broke. I’ll never be able to see him and tell him I love him. 

And when my time came, I welcomed the darkness because I was done living in pain.

Except that is not what happened. 

I know that I'm dead. I died not a minute ago. And yet I'm still here, still  _ me _ .

I open my eyes and see Simon. He's wearing the same suit as the day he passed away. It was our fiftieth anniversary. He fell asleep on the couch while I was getting us tea. 

” _ Simon _ — ” I call after him. ”Is this a dream?”

”I can't be sure, darling,” he chuckles; his voice is just as lovely and beautiful as I remember. ”But if it is, I hope we’ll get to dream for eternity.”

”I love you,” I say and Simon smiles, wrapping his arms around me. 

We get to be  _ together _ , even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
